Love Melodies
by forever-with-the-storm
Summary: A girl who closed her heart to the world, abandoned, thrown away. Who would open it up again? Her undying love for music and some certain guy. N X M. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- START OF SOMETHING NEW

**Mikan's POV**

It's not like I wanted this.

Now, the man was sending butterfly kisses down my neck.

I never wanted this.

A wet sensation was felt on my skin. Disgusting.

It was never my fault.

His hands were reaching under my skirt now, and I just acted along, acted like I enjoyed it. Acted.

So why did I have to endure this.

He kissed me lightly on my lips, got his stuff and got out of the the room.

What did I do to deserve this?

Nothing.

I did nothing at all. I didn't even know what happened. All I knew was one day, my father and mother left me alone in that dumb house and I got dragged by the loan sharks, to this disgusting place.

My life up till now, hadn't been that bad. I attended a normal primary school, attended a normal secondary school, led a normal life, up till now. UP TILL NOW.

The door opened. What now.

"Hi Mi-chan." Damn the loan sharks.

I ignored them. "What do you want now?" I gave them a cold glare from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing. That customer was satisfied. Aren't you happy? Another 10,000 yen off your father's debt."

"Right, and another 5,000,000 yen to go."

"Absolutely right! Aren't you happy?"

"Am not."

"Oh, getting all feisty huh?" I sense him approaching me and I backed away a little.

I hate this.

"C'mon, little girl, it isn't my fault. Don't give me the cold shoulder, you can blame your father all you want."

And I would KILL him if I found him.

"You can even kill him for all I care, but that is after you've paid off your debt. I mean, your father's debt." He ran his fingers up my thighs. I slapped them away.

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't you dare ask me to shut up, b*t*h. You're nothing but a prostitute, an abandoned child, an outcast of the society. YOU ARE NOTHING."

And with that, he left the room and I felt something salty at the corner of my mouth. Tears. One by one, they fell and fell. Like I said. I didn't do anything to deserve this. Nothing. At. All.

I wiped the tears off with the back of my hand. Mikan, be strong. It's only another 5,000,000 yen. If you flop, what are you going to do?

I lay down on the bed. Tired of last night and soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the happy family that I used to have, until… "This place is surrounded by police, everyone in there, come out with hands at the back of your head!"

The sirens woke me up badly. It hurt, my ears. Suddenly, a police knocked down my door. Frightened, I put my hands at the back of my head and walked out quietly.

The night soon passed by quickly, those idiots were caught and I was released. Yeah. Released. Aren't I glad. NO. No where to sleep, nothing to eat, nothing. But at least, I won't have to go through that ever again. The wind blew against my skin. I forgot. It was winter and I was clad in nothing more than just mini shorts and a shirt. I readjusted the guitar on my back and popped a sweet that was still in my pocket into my mouth.

I walked down the streets slowly. It was already 11 p.m, but Tokyo was still so busy as ever. Damn it was darn cold. So cold. I felt my eyes welling up with tears again and I raised me head so that they would not flow out. The sky was amazingly filled with stars tonight. One tear rolled down. Not again…

So what am I going to do now. Die on the streets, beg for food, or work in somewhere decent. Just then, I saw a crowd of people ahead of me. I went forward and saw a group of people busking. For a moment, something flashed across my mind but I forgot what I thought of. Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of it? My hand reached for my guitar and stroked it. Yes. I know. It would always be there for me. I walked further down the road and found a spot. I settled down and took my precious guitar out of its casing. A genuine Epiphone Les Paul. Ask me why I didn't sell it? A present from my late grandfather. I loved that guy. I tuned and strummed it. Perfect. Many people were staring at me, some where standing around. I knew it. This was a good idea.

C, G, E. Going great. And I started.

(A/N: I suggest you listen to this song while reading :D it's a really good song! www. youtube. com/ watch?v = FX1u0 6e1JIU. Just remove the spaces yeah?)

Tegomass- Aoi Bench (Blue Bench)

Kimi wa kuru darou ka ashita no KURASU kai ni  
>Hanbun ni orimageta "annai" wo mouichido miru<br>Tsukiatteta koro bokura te wo tsunagi nagara  
>Aruita namikimichi takusan no hito ga yuku yo<p>

Aa itsumo boku ga mataseta  
>Eki de matsu hazunai kimi wo sagasu kedo<p>

Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta  
>Aitakute shikata nakatta doko ni ite mo nani wo shitete mo<p>

Yuugata no kumo ga hoomu no sora wo nukeru  
>Kono machi de boku wa yume wo mite tabi shite iru<p>

Aa aoi BENCHI koshikake  
>Kimi ga te wo futta ano hi omoidasu yo<p>

Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta  
>Mou nido to modoranai koi itami dake ga chotto ugoita<p>

Aa kisetsu wa omotta yori mo susundete  
>Omoi wo kakikeshiteku kidzukanai hodo tooku<p>

Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta  
>Aitakute shikata nakatta doko ni ite mo nani wo shitete mo<br>Kono koe ga kareru kurai ni kimi ni suki to ieba yokatta  
>Mou nido to modoranai koi itami dake ga chotto ugoita<p>

(A/N: Translations of this song would be provided after this chapter!)

Someone's POV

Darn that Yamada, making me go for another scouting session. This time at 11 p.m! I should be snuggling in bed right now!

*Yawn*

See! Get what I mean?

I passed by a busking band. Quite a few people were watching them. I joined in the crowd, hopefully, I could present this group to that damn president. Sadly, they were good, but… they just lacked something. What was that word… my brain's too dead to think now = =

As I walked down further, my spirits dropped. It would be impossible to find a talent in the dead of night, could I?

Just then, I saw a gigantic crowd ahead. Was it some magic show? I ran forward and squeezed to the front, under the glares of irritated people. No, I was wrong, it was not a magic show. It was another busker. But her voice was… angelic, clear and pure yet strong.

"Ano hi omoidasu yo~"

It was a high note, but her voice didn't sound strained at all. It was still equally strong. I broke myself away from the mesmerising music and looked up at the person singing.

A girl, around 16-17 years old. She had long beautiful brown hair, tied up in a loose ponytail. Her skin was creamy white and looked soft on the outside. The best thing about her was that, she had this brilliant smile on her face. In all, she was pretty and had good vocal qualities, a perfect candidate to be presented to that damn president.

The sound of a coin made me blink and I realised I was staring at her. I turned to look at the coin that dropped, prepared to pick it up. To my surprise, I ended up staring at a guitar case filled with notes and coins. This girl… if recruited… Would be a sensation.

Thoughts filled my mind as I thought over about scouting her. But I could not find any flaws about her! That's it. She's so in.

As the last traces of the last chord could be heard, people started clapping and the crowd started to disperse at the girl started to pack. She had a smile on her face, as bright as ever. I walked towards her slowly and patted on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She looked at me with those hazel brown orbs of hers.

"Hi, I'm Narumi Anjo and I am from the Stardust Recording Company, I am sure you have heard of it." I presented her with my name card as I could see that she was getting rather suspicious.

"And what do you want?" She was placing the money she received in a bundle and placing it in her pockets. She carefully placed the guitar into it's home and looked up at me again.

"You have amazing talent and I was wondering… if you would agree to be scouted to the company by me." I was calm and collected outside, but inside, I was nervous like ****.

She looked away and I could see that she was contemplating for a moment. Then, she stared at me with cold eyes and asked, "Would I be provided with accommodation?"

I had no idea why she asked that but I answered anyways, "Yeah, in fact, you'll be provided with permanent housing, and everything is fully sponsored!"

With this, I saw her eyes light up a little but returned back to its original state. She just merely nodded and slung the guitar over her shoulders again.

I sweatdropped a little, but, she was being scouted, ain't she? BY THE AWESOME ME. MUAHAHAHAHA.

"Ok, then, please come to the headquarters at the address on the namecard, I'll be waiting for you!"

"Hontou ni Arigatou." She bowed a 45 degrees.

I nodded and walked away. Now, that was a nice girl.

Mikan's POV 

Is this a dream? I slapped and pinched myself. HARD. It hurt. It was not a dream.

This… hopefully, would be the start of my new life.

To the new me.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Hey people! I know I've written a lot of crap before this story! But this time, since it's a story I've written, with a lot of inspiration, I WILL OFFICIALLY CONTINUE THIS STORY. I hope you guys like this and enjoyed the songs. REMEMBER TO R&amp;R! No flames please~<p>

NOW. AS PROMISED THE TRANSLATIONS FOR TEGOMASS'S AOI BENCH

* * *

><p><span>Translations for Tegomass- Aoi Bench<span>

You're coming to the class reunion tomorrow, right?  
>I look at the notice, folded in half, once again<br>There are a lot of people walking along that tree-lined path  
>Where we walked, hand in hand at the time we were seeing<p>

Ah, I always made you wait  
>even though I know you won't be waiting for me at the station where you used to always wait for me,<br>yeah I still look for you anyway

I wish I'd said "I love you" until I was hoarse  
>I couldn't help missing you, wherever I was, whatever I did<p>

The evening snow falls from the sky above the platform  
>I'm travelling to this town to follow my dream<p>

Ah, I sit down on the blue bench  
>And remember the day when you waved good-bye<p>

I wish I'd said "I love you" until I was hoarse  
>I can never go back to that love, the pain has begun to shift a little<p>

Ah, the seasons move faster than I expected  
>And carry my pain away, too far away to see<p>

I wish I'd said "I love you" until I was hoarse  
>I couldn't help missing you, wherever I was, whatever I did<br>I wish I'd said "I love you" until I was hoarse  
>I can never go back to that love, the pain has begun to shift a little<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Challenge

* * *

><p><span>Mikan's POV<span>

Something shone brightly into my eyes. Darn it. Time sure passes fast, morning has arrived. My eyes fluttered open and checked the gigantic digital clock on the shopping mall exterior. 7:10 am. Hmmm, I better get down to work. Now, where is this Stardust Record Company… I took out the name card that gay guy gave to me last night and started wandering about.

Stardust Record Company… I walked to the left… NOTHING. Walked to the right… NOTHING. Argh. Just where was it? As I continued to wander around, I failed to notice a banana peel right in front of me. Call me stupid or whatever, so as you guys can tell, I fell. And I thought Tokyo was a clean place. I fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Itai…" It really hurts okay. You can try. (A/N: Please do NOT try this people! Mikan's gone crazy^^)

My eyes opened after the fall and I tried to stand up. But, the more I struggled, the more my back hurt. Then I realised, Ah, how great, I broke my bloody tailbone. I tried to get up again but to no avail. Sigh… if I don't reach there on time, there goes my wonderful contract.

Suddenly, I noticed a shadow loom over me. Looking up, I found myself staring at a pair of tantalizing crimson eyes. Staring at ME.

Okay. I need to calm down. So I fell and this gorgeous someone is trying to help me up. Unknowingly, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. His hand was warm and I felt it spread across my body. Since my parents left, I never felt this warm before. The warmth of knowing that someone actually cares for you.

"Thank You." I muttered while dusting myself.

"Hn." He replied. But seriously, who replies with that? Never mind, he helped me up after all.

"Ano… May I know where is the Stardust Record Company?" I mustered up my courage to ask, I didn't want to go around in circles already. I bet all the shopowners along the street already thought that I was some crazy kid.

"Stardust? Isn't it… right in front of you?" He raised an eyebrow. I whipped my head to the front. And darn it. It was right in front of me all along. Mikan Sakura! How DUMB can you get?

"Aha…ha… Thank You!" I gave a rare smile.

"It's okay… Polka." He chuckled a little.

Polka? I looked down and realised my shirt was all folded up, revealing my… you know what it is.

"You pervert!" I bet I blushed a million shades.

"You offered to show it to me, didn't you?" He smirked.

"Forget it, I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let it pass." I readjusted my clothes and prepared to walk into the building.

I thought I was going to go separate ways with that guy. But why the hell was he following me?

I turned around sharply, causing him to stop in his steps.

"What." He asked nonchanantly.

"Why are you following me?" I was a little pissed off now.

He raised a finger and pointed it at some gigantic billboard at the top of another building and I saw this picture of a band. The band's name? Kamikaze, Divine Wind. If you didn't know about this band, poor girl, you would have been living undert Mount Fuji. They were really hot now.

"Na—Natsume Hyuuga?" I stared at him with big eyes and dropped jaws.

"Little girl finally knows who she's talking to huh?" He smirked even more.

"Eh?" Okay, to this EH I just said, there are 3 reasons.

I just touched his hands

I am actually talking to the real vocalist of Kami.

I am going to be in the same company as him?

"So, you got scouted by that gay guy?" He walked on, signalling me to follow him.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"Then, you sure must have a lot of substance in you. More than the Virgin ChiChis I guess."

"Who are those people?"

"Some group of bitches formed by one of the employees here. Found them at the karaoke lounge and actually thought they were good. What the hell."

"I actually agree with you."

Just then this sickening sweet voice called from behind as we entered the building.

"Natsumeeeee~" A girl with strawberry blonde hair rain towards the vocalist. And oh my god, her clothes were worse than what I wore down there.

An extremely LOW V-cut to expose her two lumps of fats. Like EWWW?

As soon as she started clinging onto Natsume, Natsume just shook her off. He must have hated her a lot to do that.

"Mou~ Natsume… what did you do that for?"

"Stop it." He glared at her and walked on.

"Na-channnnn. Oh… who is this?" I saw Natsume turn around as Luna approached her new prey… ME.

"Some new talent." He answered briefly. His answers are really short for some reason.

"Talent? She's not even pretty for god's sake." My eyes twitched a little. Damn her. Better than you, I thought.

"Which talent section is she under?"

"Who knows?"

"Eh you slut, say something." Damn you sluttier than me slut, could you shut up?

"I have no idea." My temper was rising seriously. Don't make me blow dear.

"What? You actually call yourself a TALENT?" She started laughing like a maniac. Just then, I felt someone grab my hand and drag me towards the elevator. He pressed 21 and just leaned back.

"She's going to be coming after you a lot now, just be on guard." Natsume advised.

"Okay…" It's okay. I've seen worse.

The elevator doors opened and we walked towards a beautiful wooden door with the words, "Yamada Ryuu" on it. I gulped.

"Good Luck" He whispered and walked away. I gave him puppy eyes so that he won't go. But that freaking jerk actually stuck his tongue out at me and went down! I will get my revenge Hyuuga! JUST YOU WAIT. I turned back to face the wooden door again. This time, I pushed it open.

I walked in carefully and quietly as the president has his back facing me. God, I wonder how would he be like. A grumpy old man? A humorous old man?

"Mikan-channn!" I recognised that voice. The gay guy.

"Hi." I was back to being cold. I don't know why. But it's good I found someone that I can open up to (:

"Meet Yamada-san, president of Stardust Record Company!" He spun the chair around. What?

Sitting in the chair wasn't an old man. AT ALL. He was probably only around 40 plus? That's even younger than my dad!

"Hi Sakura-san, I heard about your talents since this guy here was blabbering on about it for the whole night." He gave me a slight smile.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So, you must know that Stardust is a company that produces only good quality music right?"

I nodded again. What did he want me to do.

"Since Narumi scouted you, I would not doubt his taste. But, would you mind if I proposed you a challenge?" His smile turned into a smirk. Oh no, NOT GOOD. But did I mention, how much I love challenges?

"No. I don't."

"This challenge will decide whether you stay on as a trainee or whether you debut immediately."

Easy. "Spill it."

"I'm sure you have heard of Rebecca Black."

"Yeah, that girl that loves Friday?"

"Yes and how many view on Youtube did she gather over a month?"

"… 35 million…"

"Yes, that's right. Here, with your debut on stake, I challenge you to beat her record. Compose a song, upload it on Youtube and break her records."

My jaws dropped. 35 million views? Even nigahiga can't beat that.

"Chotto. That is impossible. Way impossible."

"Why?"

"That song's gone viral. Everyone's just spamming it to laugh at her. I won't be able to-"

"What makes you so sure you can't beat that record."

That was partially true. How was I so sure. If I managed to compose a good song, it would be loved, not bashed right? But how on Earth was O going to compose a nice song. I never had any experience!"Deal." I accepted the challenge.

He smiled once again and nodded.

"Sakura-san, I look forward to seeing the results. I hope you won't regret on making this decision?"

"No, I won't."

This is after all, my own life. And I make the rules.

* * *

><p>Sakura: MUAHAHAHHA. I am so proud of myself. I was feeling a little bored, so I decided to write another chappie~ I'm so happy that i actually received 4 review for the first chappie! So please continue to R&amp;R!<p>

P.S THERE WILL BE A LOT OF MUSIC IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Hmmmm... You know the music that I put in this fanfic, they are really awesome. So please do check them out! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan's POV

I threw yet another piece of paper, crumpled up into the bin. A small mountain had already formed and yet, I still was not able to come up with a set of decent lyrics.

"ARGH! THIS IS PISSING ME OFF. BIG TIME!" I messed up my long hair with my hands. I've sat here, for 3 hours, and not a single line of lyrics, I'm actually proud of.

"Newbie, giving up so fast?" An oh-some-familiar arrogant voice entered my eyes, further pissing me off. I turned my head to stare at the person leaning against the door frame.

"You wish!" I picked up my pen and glared at the piece of white paper in front of me. Even paper was declaring war with me.

"Newbie, don't get too fired up. Chill, eat some jellies." He said it with a pinch of sarcasm. I raised up a fist, wanting to punch him, but as much as I did want to make him eat my fist, I had to hold back. If his face were to suffer any injuries, I bet his fans would launch an all-out attack on me, as soon as they find out.

"Shut up. Hyuuga." Muttering these words, I hit my head with my pencil in annoyance.

"Another hit, it's going to cost you another 24 brain cells." He commented on my actions.

"Hyuuga, can you learn how to shut up and read the atmosphere?" I snapped at him.

"Well, I was born this way." He joked around.

"Without references to Lady Gaga." Rolling my eyes, I cracked my brain for more ideas.

"No pun intended." He shrugged it off and teased yet again.

"Tsk. Do you know you're freaking annoying, Hyuuga?" I turned around, frustrated, to see his face about 3 inches away from mine.


End file.
